disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Divide and Win
Divide and Win 'is the 6th episode of Season 30. Summary Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja make different attacks in different places to defeat the Disney Junior Club for Scroop. However, Luna Girl must choose between her villainy and her feelings for Gekko and the things she loves dearly when she finds out the truth about Scroop’s real plan. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Town at night with Romeo and Robot stealing the magic Atlantic wand. However, Kwazii and his friends were chasing after them just when Kwazii (which his super hearing power) Luna Girl and her moths were fighting the Lion Guard and wrecking havoc in the Pridelands and Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were messing around with Captain Hook and his crew at the Jolly Roger. What were the nighttime villains doing around wrecking havoc around each different places of Disney Junior Island? That’s what the Disney Junior Club were going to find out sooner or later. Kwazii comes up with a plan as he instructs Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to come with him to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos at the Jolly Roger while Catboy and the PJ Masks handle Luna Girl and her moths at the Pridelands. Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, Luna Girl and her moths were one step closer to beating the Lion Guard when the PJ Masks arrived to help their friends and as they battled Luna Girl and her moths, they defeated them easily. Finally, Luna Girl and her moths quit and then left the Pridelands by flying off. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief, Gekko was glad that she was gone but he was still sad that she was still being a villain despite all the good things he and his friends have done for her and her moths as he wished that they would change and even be on their side so they’d be strong enough against any bad guys. Catboy and Owlette came to his sides and says that they’d understand, then they assure to him that there might be some good in Luna Girl and hopefully that someday, she and her moths will change, soon. Meanwhile, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were trying to get rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and get them out of their ship. Suddenly, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully appeared as they battled Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, and then defeated them in seconds. After they left, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Mission Force One have already returned the Atlantic Wand from Romeo and Robot and they regrouped with Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully as they watched Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos flee. Catboy's especially concerned at the events, admitting that they are weaker when split up. When he learns that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos surrendered as quickly as Romeo and Robot, and Luna Girl and her moths, his concern grows larger. While Captain Jake tries to get him to consider the possibility that it was a coincidence, Kwazii witnesses the nighttime villain boys meeting up with Luna Girl and her moths at Scroop's ship. Blodger does not share Catboy's concern, though. Back at Scroop's ship, Romeo took Luna Girl and Night Ninja to see Scroop as he welcome them to his ship. After his plan song, Romeo told Scroop about how well their plan worked. Scroop explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Princess Elena of Avalor, much to Luna Girl's anxiety that she hid from her friends. When Luna Girl asks about that plan, Scroop explains to her that the crowned princess of Avalor has her Scepter of Light and he needs it for their dastardly plan. Before Luna Girl could ask what the plan was, Scroop orders her to not ask any more questions and sends her and moths to Avalor to get Elena's scepter. Then he orders Romeo and Robot to Neverland to capture some Pixie Hollow fairies and collect their pixie dust, and he orders Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to go to the Mystic Isles and get the Protectors' enchantlets. Romeo and Night Ninja all said in unison, "We'll do, Master Scroop!" and their minions saluted. Although, Luna Girl stayed quiet and concerned. Outside the ship, Luna Girl and her moths followed Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, and the Ninjalinos behind as she was still unsure about stealing Princess Elena's scepter after all the nice and kind things she'd done for her. Night Ninja taunts Romeo over Scroop's decision while one of the moths asked their master if she was okay and Luna Girl replied that she is although she was concerned and adds that maybe she shouldn't do it, just when Romeo and Night Ninja heard her muttering and they asked what she just said. Spluttering, Luna Girl says that she doesn't think that this mission Scroop gave her and her moths will be easy. Glancing at each other, Romeo and Night Ninja laughed mockingly and they state that Luna Girl's not sure about her mission because they think she's not cool enough, she's just a big softie. Angered, Luna Girl says that she's not a softie as her moths defended her and she states that she's the coolest than Romeo and Night Ninja, as all three of the nighttime villains start to claim that they are the coolest, while Robot, the moths, and the Ninjalinos mess around. At Neverland the next night, Bucky was sailing around and Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were on, patrolling for any nighttime villains when Captain Jake spots Romeo and Robot heading straight for Pixie Hollow! They needed to head there, and stop Romeo and Robot from hurting the fairies and sparrow men! Just then, Izzy got a call from Sofia, who tells them that Luna Girl is in Avalor, and she and her moths are trying to steal Princess Elena’s Scepter of Light! Then, there was a call from Miles, who says that he and Mission Force One just saw Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos sticky splat the Protectors’ and steal their enchantlets. Luckily, Catboy was in Avalor helping Sofia and Elena, Owlette was in the Mystic Isles trying to get back the enchantlets, and Gekko had already arrived at Neverland and is on his way to Pixie Hollow. What was going on? Why were the villains trying to steal the Disney Junior Club’s friends’ stuff? There was only one way to find out as Captain Jake and his crew split to help their friends: Captain Jake and Skully went to Neverland, Izzy went to the Mystic Isles, and Cubby heads to Avalor. Powers that Kwazii used * Super Hearing * Super Sight * Super Speed * Super Strength * Freeze Breath Trivia * This episode is based on Divide and Conquer from The Lion Guard, although there are a lot of differences of the episode. * Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos join Scroop's crew. * Luna Girl and her moths leave Scroop’s crew just for the things she loves dearly, and even for her feelings towards Gekko. Songs * 'I've Made a Plan (sung by Scroop, Captain Drake, Negaduck, Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja) * We're the Coolest (sung by Romeo, Robot, Luna Girl, Moths, Night Ninja, Ninjalinos and the Disney Junior Club) * 'My Heart’s Desire '(sung by Luna Girl) Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on Negaduck Category:Episodes focusing on Stealthy and Camoflauge Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Disney's Most Dangerous Villains Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One